Cadillac x Cotton Belt
by ThisIsReallyHappening
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Two cousins. Two girlfriends. One story that makes absolutely zero sense. Happy Birthday DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma! (Cadillac, Dimples, Rowdy & Cotton) Rated N, for nonsense.


_Happy Birthday to DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma! You are the oldest, sweetest person I know and I love you more than cupcakes!_

_This one's for you, doll..._

* * *

><p><strong>Cadillac x Cotton Belt<strong>

Mama's out again after a long night of stripping and there's not a single crumble of food in the house.

She says she does it for the cash, but I think somewhere along the way she started to like taking off her clothes.

"_Life costs money, sug," she always tells me. "I can't keep a roof over your head without sacrificing a few things."_

And you can't keep dignity in your heart when you're charging for your body.

I sigh and give up searching for any source of nutrition when a horn beeps from outside. I peek through the kitchen window and I see my favorite person parked in his blue car.

Cadillac.

I grin and race outside, not even bothering to put on shoes. I like walking barefoot. It's hard to feel the ground beneath your feet when the world is trying to lay you on your back.

"Dimples! Let's go!" Cadillac waves his hand, with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. As soon as I climb into his car, I notice his red bandana peeking out from his pocket.

"Where are we headed to?" I ask, slamming the door.

"Dirty's." Somehow, Cadillac always knows when I don't have enough.

He fills voids my Mama can't and offers love she refuses to give.

One of these days, I'm gonna marry that boy.

.

.

.

Dirty's is just like it sounds, only it smells of barbecue.

The place is packed as we walk into the restaurant. I can't help but smile as he presses his fingers into his favorite part of my lower back.

"Whatcha want, Dimples?"

"I'll just get a pork sandwich with pickles, please."

After Cadillac orders his food too, we find the last open table in the corner. We take our seats but I don't see the owner Dirty Harry anywhere and I'd bet my entire polish collection he's out screwing Mama.

"How's James?" I ask Cadillac. James is five and the spitting image of his older brother.

"Fine," he answers, laughing. "We flew to the moon today, but he had to leave to go on a playdate."

I giggle. James loves wearing his superhero cape and pretending he can soar. I love his innocence. I think I lost mine along the way, but for people like James, I hope he keeps his forever.

The cashier brings us our food and we dig in. I'm so busy enjoying my sandwich, I'm startled when Cadillac waves his hand and yells.

"Rowdy!"

I glance up and see a pretty girl and a teenage boy with a slight limp waking this way. I have to do a double take 'cause the boy and Cadillac look just alike.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"That fucker there is my cousin, Rowdy Masen!" He's so proud and scoots out of the booth with open arms.

"Rowdy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rowdy looks poor. I thought I was poor, but he's dirty as can be and his hair is just slightly shorter than Cadillac's.

Rowdy returns the hug as Cadillac pats him on the back.

"My folks came to see yours," he grins. Rowdy moves out of the way and I can finally see the other girl clearly. She's real pretty, the kind you see in magazines with long hair and a fancy dress and boots I could never afford.

It ain't even raining outside.

"This is my girl, Cotton," he says, with a deep southern accent. _Cotton? What kind of name is that for a girl? _"Cotton, this is my cousin, Cadillac, the one I was telling you about."

She smiles real sweetly and even curtseys. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

I stand up, blushing in my tiny clothes. "You can call me Dimples."

Even though she's grinning, everything about her makes me feel like a heathen. A quick glance at her bulging purse with a Bible hanging out tells me I'm right.

Since we were almost finished with our food, Cadillac suggests we go on a walk.

"Not too far," Rowdy says and Cadillac nods, telling him we'll drive along the way.

I wonder why that is. I wonder why he's got a limp and why the Cotton girl almost looks like she's holding him up.

Cadillac drives us out past Route 49, to our field where the sun always shines and the only thing that grows faster than the weeds is our love.

I glance in the mirror, noticing a pretty necklace that Cotton's wearing. "Where's you get that?"

"This?" Cotton dangles the delicate necklace between her fingers. "From Rowdy. He told me his love was bigger than anything I could see."

I laugh aloud and smirk at her. "Yeah, well this one told me kissin' was like catching raindrops. I'm beginning to think there's some Masen-Cullen handbook of lines we don't know about!"

Cotton and I giggle as Cadillac looks offended. "Hey! That came from my heart!"

At the same time Rowdy glances at me in shock. "Fuck, Cadillac! They know about the book?"

"You just couldn't keep it to yourself, could you?" Cadillac barks at Rowdy.

After I find out where Cadillac hides all of the wildflowers he gives me, I'm going to find that book.

_Catchin' raindrops, my ass._

.

.

.

Rowdy helps Cadillac lay a blanket out on the grass and we lie down, staring at the sky above.

I glance at Cotton, but her eyes are closed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Praying," she whispers.

"Praying?" Mama and I don't pray. I think God has forgot all about people like us.

"Yeah. I pray for all sorts of things. Like boots and dirt and for soup without carrots."

I'm in awe she would ask the heavens for such things. If I could pray like her, it would be for a big ol' pretty house. And to keep Cadillac forever. And maybe a daughter. Yeah, when I'm older I'd like a daughter. I don't know what I'd name her, but I hope she's just like James.

"Let's take turns," I say, sitting up. "Everyone can say one thing they wish for."

"Maybe we should just play Truth or Dare," Rowdy suggests.

"NO!" Cadillac yells. "I mean...er...no. People start yelling. It's a whole big thing. The wishing game is better."

"I'll start," Cotton replies. "I wish everyone in the world had a happy ending. That no matter how bad things are, it always turns out good."

I'm not wasting my wish on that. But I know that deep down inside, I'm sure her wish will come true.

"I wish I had a daddy," I say. "I hope he's out there in the world, thinking of me and missing me."

Cadillac squeezes my shoulders. "I wish Rowdy would get better. He's real sick and I wish things go better for him."

Rowdy grins at his cousin. "Shucks, Cadillac. You didn't have to use your wish on me."

"I wanted to," Cadillac shrugs nonchalantly. "What about you?"

Rowdy looks off into the distance, like its vast and full of possibilities. Maybe if he could run, he could go out and get it.

I hope he makes it.

"I don't have a wish."

Cotton, Cadillac and I all glance at him. "What do you mean you don't have one? Everybody has to have something they wish for!"

"Well…" Rowdy leans back and moans as he stretches his legs.

"I wish I didn't have any worries and that I could stare at the sun all day."

Cadillac nudges Rowdy and points to Cotton.

"You don't need that, cous. I get the feeling you've already got a girl who would rise and shine for you."

Cotton and I murmur "aww" at the same time that Rowdy slaps his knee.

"That's from page 39, right, Cad?"

Cadillac glares, I giggle, and Cotton says we all need sweet Baby Jesus.


End file.
